Firearms are generally intended for use solely by the owner/purchaser and other responsible individuals. However, unfortunately, many firearms intended for self-defense end up in the hands of criminals.
Another problem preventing children from gaining access to firearms. This can have tragic results. Consequently, an improved firearm system which, in the wrong hands is utterly useless as a weapon, is desired.
The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.